Who Would Have Ever Thought
by bunny10
Summary: Vince McMahon suggests that Trish and Shawn start a partnership on camera,since they never crossed paths before they are 'forced' to get to know the other and build a relationship.What happens when it turns personal? *READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!*
1. A new realtionship begins

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Alright,I know this seems unlikely to see Shawn Michaels and Trish Stratus together,no less in a relationship since Trish is actually in a serious relationship and Shawn is married and has an adorable little baby boy,Cameron Cade Hickenbottom,and well I understand this clean as blue.But hey,I'm using my imagination and being quite creative and figured it'd be a cute pairing,if you don't like it,don't read it,simple as that.As for those who do,thanks in advance and feel free to leave some feedback for me by posting a review of this story or e-mailing me at the e-mail address provided for you.Characters such as HBK,Trish etc are all copywrited to the almighty Vince McMahon and his company World Wrestling Entertainment,for I do not own these characters.This is my work,and I would appreciate if you ask upon using it for whatever reason you may have.I hope you all enjoy this as much as I did writing it. 

**- Bunny -**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Seated comfortably in one of many around the fairly large oak rectangular table,she stared ahead at what was a white pasty looking wall,nothing about it interested her,never did when she was stuck behind a closed door with the WWE's creative department,mostly it would consist of her boss Vince McMahon,Paul Heyman,perhaps the only person on the entire team who was level headed,then you had Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon.Ever since Paul started dating Stephanie it seemed the creative aspect of the WWE was down,simply because he always seemed to get his way in getting pushing only himself.Trish sat next to Paul and Stephanie was on her other side,Lisa Marie Varon was on the across the table,she also seemed bored as well,Trish could see it in her eyes.Staring at the blank wall,she didn't even know why she was in here,on the other side of Lisa was Stevie Richards,someone's Lisa's character had been working well with as of late,Trish grumbled and looked to Stephanie who seemed to babble on about nothing in particular,it seemd Vince was getting fustrated for some reason or another,but you could always tell when Mr. McMahon was fustrated,it was just something on his face that told it all. That was when the closed door would open slowly as Gerald Briscoe would poke his head in for a moment,everyone in the room seemingly would turn their head except Trish who seemed in this daze that wouldn't be broken.Briscoe would then begin to speak looking directly at McMahon. 

"Uh Hickenbottom is here to see you Mr. McMahon.." Looking to Vince who arose from his seat,as he pressed his hands on the table,clentching them in fists as he snarled. 

"Send him in damnit! He's 20 minutes late!" Schreeched and outraged Vince McMahon,the red growing in his face as Levesque got up and placed his hands on Vince's shoulders. 

"Calm down Vince,the guy has a kid..give him a break.." Levesque said in a calm and quite rational tone. 

All this yelling and screaming from her boss caused her to break out of her daze as she shook her head as if she fell asleep,Lisa looked to her as if she was asleep,Trish was about to mouth to her something,that was until the door opened again,yet this time in walked Shawn Michaels with baby boy in arms.Trish looked over to the baby and simply smiled,she always had a warm heart for children,she got up and made her way to Shawn and the baby.She almost immediately got out of her seat and made her way to Shawn,they had never met before,but the baby was so hard not to resist,he was a spitting image of his father and only at the age of two.Trish stood near Shawn and the baby as she tickled underneath his chin as the baby would giggle,Shawn looked to Trish and Trish looked to Shawn. McMahon would rise up again but it was Heyman this time to shove the angered boss down with help from Stephanie,he placed his hands in his face as he would mumble obscenities underneath his breath,he seemed to be growing frustrated but no less it was Shawn this time who spoke. 

"Vince I'm sorry,Cameron just didn't want to leave Rebecca,it's hard for a little tyke like him to leave his mommy." Shawn would smirk as he looked to Trish who seemed to idolize his son. He just shot her a simple smile. 

"Yeah,me no like leave Mommy." Cameron spoke and said the same thing in his own words right after his father did.Trish began to giggle finding that so cute. 

Looking up,placing his hands down at back to the folder he had in front of him,he shook his head a little now as he would begin to warm up a little,watching Cameron carefully Shawn could see him latching onto Trish's pointer finger,he just watched his son begin to bond with this blonde beauty whom he was still yet to find out her name.McMahon motioned for Hickenbottom to come near him as he dug out a packet to look over,Trish had to follow due to the baby boy being latched to her finger,she was also handed a packet of her own.Michaels looked it over just briefly,Trish would blink a little more now as she would try and register what was going on,Vince was busy talking and saying something,but it all seemed like jibber-jabber to her for it didn't click inside her head,what exactly was happeneing,that was until Cameron squeezed upon her finger just a little tighter,she looked at him and simply smiled,the baby looked at Trish and leaned over towards her nearly falling out of Shawn's arms just to press his nose against hers and look deep into her eyes as he would giggle,she inhaled and smelled the fresh scent of baby,they all smelled the same,but it was something about Cameron that made her smile inside and out. 

"Since you have your son with you I won't ask you to stay,but here,both of you look this over,get to know each other if you have anything to add or want to change let me know. I'm sure we can work something out for the both of you." McMahon spoke as he would look to Trish who seemed practically clueless as was Michaels 

"Trish this is Shawn,Shawn this is Trish,you'll be working together..any questions?" Vince cured those worried looks,those clueless expressions,Trish shrugged a little,Michaels simply smiled and spoke jokingly. 

"You mean I get to work with something as hot as her once I go on my own?" Shawn chuckled as he looked to Cameron who seemed to be loving every minute Trish spent with him,Trish didn't even know what Shawn said all she heard was that she was to be working with him. 

"Tish new fiend Daddy!" Shawn looked to Cameron and rubbed his palm into his boys' hair with a smile. 

Shawn then put down his toddler down on the ground,Cameron almost immediately clasped a hold of Trish's hand,looking up at her with those chocolate hues it seemed Trish was beginning to love this baby boy even more,as he was growing attached,looking up to his Daddy he grabbed his hand and began pulling at the two of them towards the door.Trish could not believe how strong the little one was,of course she played along and helped him pull her and Shawn.They soon made their way to the door,Shawn being the gentleman he was opened the door for Trish,Cameron would soon follow shortly after followed by his father.Trish was clad in a white baby tee that tightly hugged her upper torso and a simple pair of jeans and boots making her a little taller than usual,Cameron was in a little black tee and jeans with a pair of sneakers,Shawn seemed to look identical to his son,except his was in a white tee instead of black and had a pair of cowboy boots on his feet.His mahogany hair was tied up in a ponytail and placed lowly so it rested on his back.The two locked eyes for a moment,Cameron slid his little form between the two of them looking up at them he didn't say anything,it was an awkward silence but soon would be broken by Shawn extending his hand out to meet with Trish's extended hand,the two would shake hands. 

"I'm Shawn,well Michael Hickenbottom,you know Shawn Michaels,but you can call me Shawn,your Trish right?" Shawn had a twinkle in his eyes,which made staring at him that much more easier,he was something worth staring at too,he was fairly good looking,scanning her eyes up and down his frame,she would stop suddenly hearing him finish his sentence.She would nod her head momentarily. 

"Yeah that would be me,Patricia Stratigias,but you can call me Trish like everyone else around here does,I've become quite used to it,it's a pleasure meeting you Mr. Hickenbottom." 

"Toots,it's Shawn,not Mr. Hickenbottom,if I'm going to have to get to know you I don't want you calling Mr. Hickenbottom all the time." He smirked as he would chuckle softly as Cameron tugged at Trish's leg. 

Cameron would giggle as he heard his dad refer to his new friend 'Tish' as toots,he found it funny,as he would then tug his little arms up along Trish's lower frame,pulling at her pants as he would then be lifted by Trish underneath his arms into her arms he went wrapping his little arms around Trish's neck tightly as he would turn to his father who had a warm grin along his features as he stood their amazed by Cameron's liking to Trish,he never really attached himself this well to people he just met for the first time.Trish would of course hug the little one back just as tightly it would seem as Shawn would then begin to speak up about something as he neared Trish and Cameron both. 

"This little monster here,is my son Cameron,as your probably know already,he seems to really like you Trish." Shawn smiled as Cameron would nod to his Daddy forgetting all about mommy whom he didn't want to leave. 

"Me like Tish Daddy!" Cameron would nod and kiss Trish's cheek with a smile,Trish traded back that smile to the little tyke in her arms who had fallen in love with her. 

"Apparently he does Shawn,but I better be going,I need to get some lunch in my tummy." Trish would remark with a little sad frown appearing on her face,she didn't want to leave the little one,he was just too cute. 

"What do you say we drop Cam' here off with Rebecca,and we go out to lunch,you know discuss our storyline that Vince seemingly wants us in,it will give us time to get to know one another one on one." Shawn looked to Trish with a cheesy school boy grin creeping onto his features.Cam' didn't want to go as it would be seen. 

"I would be honored Shawn,I rea--" Trish began to answer in such a way that made Shawn flattered,yet Cam' didn't want to leave Daddy or Trish it seemed as he wailed on. 

"Daddy,Tish no leave Cam Cam!" The little boy would wail out as he would screech out practically on the top of his lungs in order to try and convince his father otherwise. 

"What about Trish and I take you to see Uncle Kevin and Uncle Scott?" Shawn would pitch to the little boy who turned to his father,his eyes widened a bit,he loved Uncle Kevin and Uncle Scott,he always seemed to beat them both at his famous game _Cameron Wins_. 

"Okay! I see Uncie Kevie and Uncie Scott!" Cameron hugged onto Trish more so now than ever as he looked to Trish and exclaimed with glee. "You will like Uncie Scott and Uncie Kevie!" Cameron seemed so thrilled. 

Lowering the baby down to walk on his own two feet he latched onto his fathers' hand and soon would grab hold of Trish's as he was guided down the halls of the hotel lodge that Vince had rented for the RAW Superstars while they had their shows to attend to,they managed their way down a set of stairs to the second floor,Shawn would pull out a piece of paper which would read the hotel number in which his buddies were staying in,he figured he could trust them out of anyone,and Cameron always seemed to have the most fun with them.Shawn looked to Trish and she simply smiled and pointed to the piece of paper with her finger,then pointed to a door right down the hall to Shawn who seemed to be admiring her beauty,but wouldn't let it show.He would play hard to get if anything.Then he just remembered something,he was married,he was no longer a boy toy,he was no longer open for the ladies.It struck him hard when he looked down to his son,he grumbled almost,wondering for a moment or two why hadn't he had waited,why did he rush into marriage,he was struck back to reality when Trish spoke. 

"Isn't that room 110 over there Shawn?" Trish pointed to the door down the hall next to room 112 that was across from 109 and next to room 111,then pointed back to the piece of paper. 

"So it is." Shawn was drifting off between thoughts in his mind he regained back his normal senses as he would then walk down to those set of doors just to knock upon them with his fist. 

The door would open as Scott would be on the other side,Cameron ran from Trish and Shawn and hugged onto Scott's lower half,he pat his free hand along Cameron's head with a smirk.He was dressed in a WWE T-shirt and simple pair of pants,socks on his feet,an alcoholic beverage in his left hand,Shawn looked to his friend and shook his head taking the alcohol bottle from his grasp as Cameron would run past Scott after hugging his legs to go find Kevin whom was inside the hotel room with Waltman,the two were playing video games,something they did as a past time while on the road to hopefully pass some time between shows,sometimes they played cards,it really varied.Scott would look to Shawn with a mellow expression on his face as he took the bottle of Sam Adams from his grasp,his reaction would be like a little kid getting candy taken from them. 

"Man,you know your supposed to stay sober,and this isn't going to help you one bit." Shawn spoke pretty bluntly as he would be referring to the Sam Adams he had taken from his buddy. 

"Damnit Shawn,it's just one,any who who's the pretty lady?" Scott would forget about the alcohol for a moment as he would refer to Trish as he called her a 'pretty lady',but before he could respond Trish would speak up. 

"I'm Trish Stratus,Vince wants Shawn and I to work together,so we're going to go out to lunch and look over these things that Vince gave us just a while ago." Trish extended her hand,she pretty much summed it up,Scott nodded and Shawn was amazed by her politeness. 

"Scott Hall,chico be good with her,she seems pretty like a doll." Scott extended his hand and shoke hers with a smile before nudging Shawn as that was a joke to be good to her.Trish just smiled to the two men. 

"Well we better get going,keep an eye on Cameron for me,you have Becky's number if you need anything,and you have my cell.We'll be gone an hour tops." Scott nodded his head and flashed the Pac sign to his KliQ mate and Shawn returned it,Trish just looked on a tad clueless before they parted ways with Scott to the parking lot. 


	2. Out to lunch with a Icon

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

I do one chapter and get one review,eh not that great if you ask me,I'd like if you would read it and review it.Not just read it,or whatever.I really do like to know how I am doing,what you all think of it so far,what you would like to see,what you would like to see more of or whatever.Comments are welcomed as always so like I said remember to **_read and review! _**Anyways,I hope you enjoy this,because I'm having fun writing it.**__**

**__- Bunny -**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

Parking the car in the parking lot,the ride was pretty much silent,occasional outbursts occurred often,mostly by Michaels who seemed quite interested in the beauty he was getting the honor to work with,no less he cracked some jokes here and there which made Trish smile and laugh,and that always made Shawn feel good.He would scurry out of the black Lincoln rental and making his way to the other side just to clasp his hand upon the door handle opening it up he would bow over like a butler opening up a door,he wanted so bad to have her warm up to him but it seemed not to be working,she seemed still a bit shy,normally he was the shy one he thought to himself,he was really going out on a limb to impress her,or at least have her like him. _Shawn quit making an ass out of yourself,can't you see she's not impressed? _That little voice in his head triggered on and off,but seemingly he just avoided it as he would watch her get out of the car,closing the door after her. He would notice that Trish was all smiles,he thought for a second his boyish ways were working as he would trade a smile with her as he would offer his arm to her as she would latch onto it as the duo made their way to the City View Dinner,Shawn opened the door once they neared and Trish would walk in first,Shawn followed shortly behind,Trish would wait for Shawn with a comforting grin as Shawn thought once more this time. _That smile of hers,it's so beautiful..so warm.._He let his thoughts trail out as he would walk into the Dinner with Trish in arm as the hostess would walk up to the two.Shawn was of course the first to speak as he would look to his _'pretty lady' _then to the hostess. 

"Get me and this pretty little lady a table for two please." Shawn beamed as the hostess would nod lowering her gaze down to the list of people ahead of them. 

"Last name please?" The waitress looked up as she would grab a pencil as she would look to Shawn. 

"Hickenbottom,and no smoking please." Shawn looked to Trish who nodded holding the packet McMahon had given her not to long ago,Trish would nod as Shawn noticed she seemed happy. 

"All right Mr. Hickenbottom,we'll call your name when there is a table available." The hostess would then go back to looking down at her sheet,she called out a name and scratched off a name on her little list. 

Trish looked to Shawn and nudged him in the side,he'd smirk at her seeing her playful side was beginning to become a little more obvious to him now,she would motion to some chairs over in the waiting area of the restaurant, she had been here before,it was a real nice place for the lunch,the two of them made their way to the set of chairs and sat down,Trish would sit down first crossing her right leg over her left as Shawn would soon sit himself before he would turn his chair to face her looking into her eyes,it was something he always did with a woman,especiially Rebecca.Trish cocked her head to the side to look to Shawn,she thought he had a certain look to him that appealed to her,but she wouldn't dare say anything he was married and didn't want to ruin that for him,besides he seemed so happy with his son how could she dare say something like that to a married man.No less she would look to him Shawn seemed to stumble for a search of words before they eventually came out as he would act silly and proceed to scoot his chair closer to her as she would smirk a little and giggle watching him extend his hand to his lips,it looked like he was holding a microphone like her good friend Lilian Garcia or Michael Cole,she just chuckled as he proceeded to what seemed as 'badger' her with questions. 

"I'm here with the WWE Women's Champion,the beautiful blonde beauty,Trish Stratus,so Trish tell me about how you got started in this wonderful business that I find myself addicted to." 

"I was a former fitness model Shawn,I wanted to make my body like this comic book character,and I guess I succeeded,no less Vince McMahon had contacted my agent and it seems he wanted to sign a deal,of course I was quite reluctant,you know a small Canadian girl in the WWE,I mean come on..." Trish basically summed up how she got with the company,Shawn nodded with a satisfactory smile upon his face. 

Shawn then paused for a second or two while he thought to himself,of another question or something to ask Trish,being as they had to get to know eachother,but before he could speak with that pretend microphone of his Trish would use her own pretend microphone lift it up to her lips to where she found herself playing along with this game that Shawn had created all the while they waited for a table to be ready,inside her head she couldn't help but think that this was some of the most fun she's had out with a guy lately,she had been out with Jeff before because Amy simply wanted him to get out of the house,not to mention countless others like Andrew and Paul,but she really never had a connection with all of the men she's dated,Shawn was special,even though she wasn't on a date with him,and was more or less having to get to know him because of her job she felt this bond grow within. 

"So why don't you tell me what made you want to get started in this business? I mean you've accomplished more obviously than I ever will,but anyways,I'd love to hear from your perspective." 

He'd listen to her words and begin to show his true gentleman side as he would reach out with his hand to cup over her own as he would begin to stroke his fingers overtop of her own to comfort her.He would turn to pair his eyes up with hers staring deep into them.He read them like he would a book and knew she didn't want to release her true self.As if she was afraid to,as if she was afraid that she would make the wrong move,or even worse get to know him to the point where she wanted to further this relationship into something more,and he knew that the best things come to you under the guidance of God.He thought to himself as he let his mind linger. _She likes me,at least I think she does,God please guide me under your wisdom._ As he would finish that silent prayer to himself he returned his gaze back upon Trish as he would look to her worryful grin but she seemed satisfied no less. 

"Hey now,don't go ever doubting yourself that's the worst you can do. Trust and believe in the almighty father and he will guide you a long way Trish. Just believe and he will guide you." Michaels would speak his own wisdom as he'd soothe her feelings about trusting God and believing. 

"Hickenbottom! Party of two!" The hostess would call out. Michaels would be first to get up out of the chair,he would offer and arm to Stratus whom intertwined her arm with his as she'd get up and walk with him following the hostess who held two menus and leaded them to a booth,the two would soon sit,Michaels on one side,Trish on the other,right across from one another. 

"Can I get you two anything to drink to start off?" The hostess would grab a pad and a pencil from her little apron pouch that she had on around her waist. 

"Water please." Trish and Shawn both said at the same time.The hostess would grin and nod her head writing down the order of two glasses of water onto the pad before disappearing. 

"So you want to know how I got started in this business huh?" Michaels would ask looking to Trish who was glancing to her menu momentarily before she would look up with a smile. 

"I thought you forgot. I'd really love to hear it Shawn." Trish set down her menu off to the side as she would rest her hands in front of her as she would pay attention the the man before her. 

"You see,I went to wrestling school after graduating from high scool,while in college I loved to party,but as much as I wanted to stay and make my parents proud I just couldn't.I would then leave college and get an apartment from my Dad who always supported my dreams.Mom was the weary one about it,I then trained for a pro career by Jose Lathario,managed to defeat Art Crews in his pro debut in the Mid-South area in 1985,probably right around the time your were still young,I then traveled to the Central States area and met Marty." Shawn looked to the waitress who just arrived with their water,he took a sip and looked to Trish who smiled. 

"Wow..tell me more.." Trish seemed fascinated with how he got started in the business,it was like he was this legend with such a warm and giving personality,that he was and she was loving every minute of it. 

"Well let's order first..then you can tell me all about yourself too Trish." He would exchange a warmful smile back at the female at the other side of the table as she took a sip of her water. 

Trish was fascinated by how much about Shawn that she didn't know,she had to admit to him that she was a fan and occasionally would watch,but nothing more than that.The two would share quite the intellectual conversation in between their meals.Once Shawn was finished Trish got the chance to tell him about herself and her family since he dragged that into the water so to speak,bringing up his son Cameron and wife Rebecca.How they met at a Nitro taping and what not.Trish kind of avoided eye contact during this,but when he asked if she was in a serious relationship all she could do was shake her head.He nodded and proceeded to ramble on about how Paul and him used to be so close,but since his back injury nothing had been much of the same.Trish would listen to what he had to say and it interested her.She felt like she would be the one someday to tell him it would be alright,no less their _'lunch date'_ if you will went well.They got along better than she expected.They split the bill in two and would proceed to leave a reasonable tip together.It felt like she had known Shawn forever,but she still had so much more learning to do about him.How his character acted and as did he.The two would go together to the parking lot and travel to the hotel that they both happened to be staying.Trish looked to Shawn as he opened the door for her once more,she would spark a smile to him as the two made their way to a side entrance of their hotel.But before they could get to the door Shawn looked around as he could almost swear he heard Cameron. 

"DADDY!..MOMMY!" The little boy called out the window of a couple stories up as he nearly hung off the balcony pointing down to Trish and Shawn who had just got back from lunch as Shawn looked up. 

"Daddy will be there soon enough now get back inside Cameron." Shawn would manage to yell up to his son whom he was worried would fall off the balcony if not careful,Cam' was known to be clumsy too,that's what worried Shawn the most about that,he then looked to Trish whom appeared dumbfounded. 

"Anything the matter Trish?" He looked to Trish as he opened the door and let her enter first,being quite the gentleman many made him out to be,and that was nothing short of the truth. 

"Mommy?" Trish simply questioned looking to Shawn as she'd enter the hotel and make her way to down the hall with The Heartbreak Kid right by her side. 

"Your like Rebecca,your sweet,loving and really special to his Daddy and I think he knows that,he's really a wonderful kid." Shawn commented as she would just smile. She looked to Shawn and paused before speaking. 

"Well I better go,I need to meet up with Lisa,we've got some stuff to plan." Trish blurted out pretty quickly as if she didn't know what more to say. 

"All right well here's my cell number,call me,we'll get together again,you know to discuss our plans." Shawn would take that packet Vince gave her and wrote his number on the top with those trademark letters underneath it those of which where of his most famous: **H.B.K** with a little heart next to it as Trish took back her packet and just ran off as if she was unsure of what had just happened._He said I was special to him,he just met me..how could this be.._

Shawn just stood their in a daze while he waited for the elevator door to open after he had pressed the up button,he would watch the lights blink until they reached his floor,he got in as he would punch in Scott and Kevin's floor as he would dig out his cell phone in the process of all this,he realized he had turned it off prior to entering the meeting with Cameron,he turned it on,and as it went through it's process of starting up he would mumble impatiently as he mumbled at it's slowness,he needed a new phone.Once it was done he would access his voice mail realizing he missed a message from his wife,Rebecca never called rarely when he was on the road simply because she knew how he and the boys got.Shawn would listen to the message from his wife: _Hey Shawn,missed you again,I called earlier and got no answer,I guess I'm missing your smile,missing Cameron's laugh..Shawn I'm worried..Vince wants you back in the ring,you and I both know that,but your back is fragile..come home baby..I love you.._and Rebecca hung up after that.Shawn didn't even realize the elevator door opened as he just stood there wondering why she wanted to 'wreak his dreams' so to speak.He dreamed about coming back,and now that he was back it seemed she couldn't bare it,maybe he should have never gotten married,yet then he would have never had found God,his true meaning for being on this earth.He didn't know what to do,but he realized he loved this business,it was his life and that was that as he avoided her message,he didn't bother to listen to the other one,because it was an earlier one and he had heard the most recent one,that's all the mattered,yet he still stood in the elevator in a daze,not quite sure of what to do. Make Rebecca happy and not fulfill what was his happiness?He wanted to make Cameron proud.... 


	3. Encounters and Suspicions

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

To those who actual reviewed this so far I appreciate it,eh I could beg more of you to read but it just seems not many are interested,and that's fine too.Eh so yeah,enjoy this chapter,feedback is appreciated and wanted but seemingly I'm not getting much of that lately...Thanks again to those three who read it and reviewed it. **33****__**

**__- Bunny -**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

That day of spending lunch with Trish had been great,thinking back he never had met someone so interesting as she. Having quite the background she seemed full of energy and very warm.In his hotel room he would lay on his bed as he would stare up at the pale white ceiling with a cup of coffee in his hand as he sipped it slowly.Dressed in a pair of black boxers and white socks upon his feet,his upper torso was bare,showing off those muscles that he still had. It was early Monday Morning,he didn't have to be at the arena till later.Hell he didn't even know if he was booked,no less his eyes would divert to the right as he would look to his boy who was sound asleep underneath the covers of the hotel bed.Shawn would smile.He was so proud of his son,now he felt like it was his turn to make his son proud of him,sipping one last sip of his coffee before placing it down on the table next to him.Looking off to the side he realized that packet that McMahon gave him the other day.Picking it up he read the memo on the front:_Trish,Shawn get to know eachother,we'd like to use some ideas inside this packet to help build the whole Shawn / HHH thing,that is also explained inside since Shawn you are not that farmilar with why I wanted you back and with the nWo but now since that is done with,you need another role,if your not up for this I can find someone else.Comments and suggestions are of course wanted during the meeting before the meeting Monday night. Vincent. K. McMahon _The letter was signed by Vince himself.He thought to what Rebecca had said to him before he left with Cameron. He remembered that Rebecca didn't feel it was her place to come along,avoiding all that she said just pushing it out of his head as if it was nothing.He looked through the packet,realizing a lot of things involving how he and Trish would meet together on camera tonight,many of which seemed quite interesting to The Showstopper. Turning to the next page he continued to read the basis of this whole Triple H / Shawn Michaels feud,to give him a month title reign before he would loose it back to Hunter.He thought it would kill whatever he made for himself,grabbing a pen making note to bring that up to Vince tonight.Turning to his head to look to his son who was sleeping soundly that was until Shawn would divert his attention to the door to where there was a sudden knocking. 

"It's open,come in." Michaels would then divert his attention back down to the packet observing some other things that Vince wanted to happen,such as to have Hunter attack him in a parking lot. 

Shawn's hotel room door would open slowly and close quietly.His eyes would divert up to look who was at the door.It was Trish,she would make her way to a chair that was in the hotel room near the television to where Michaels had the morning news on so he could see the weather forecast.Anyways Trish would make her way to that chair and sit down,she had a black bag over her sholder.She was dressed in a pair of skin tight black exercise warm up pants and a a top that was in sports bra like material,she had a jacket over her arm that she'd place on,sunglassses shaded black over her eyes as she would then push them up onto the top of her head to where her hair was combed neatly in a ponytail,her cell phone was clipped to her waist aided by her little belt buckle on the side,she looked to Shawn.She was surprised that he was hardly dressed yet,she noticed a pen and that packet in his hands she would smile a little looking on over to him before speaking. 

"I was onto my way to the gym and I realized I forgot to give you something in case,you know you need to get in contact with me about anything." Trish would smile a little more now,Michaels just seemed in a daze,partially he never seen a female look as good in exercise gear than her,especially at this hour in the morning. 

Trish got up out of her seat,keeping her bag on her chair she'd look through and find a pen of hers which read "Stratusfaction Guaranteed Everytime." on the length of the pen.She was always prepared when fans asked for autographs hence why she carried her own pen.She would leave her bag on the chair as she would make her way over to Shawn,she took his packet,looked to what page he was on and placed her thumb there to mark the place,before she would flip to the front of the packet,she'd sign her name in that beautiful script she did for autographs,below her name it would read: **XOXO 472-6219** and under it she wrote her famous quote,**100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed**.She then handed it back to Shawn with her own cheesy smile as she would look to Cameron who was still sleeping soundly,his blankets were nearly on the floor,so Trish took the time in pulling them up over the little form of the boy and tucking them in around him before leaning down and kissing his forehead with a smile.She knew how it had to be for him to be away from his mother,so she would do what the motherly thing was to do.Trish then made her way to the chair to grab her belongings as she turned around Shawn spoke. 

"You didn't have to do that you know,to Cameron." Shawn looked to Trish with almost that fatherly grin that he had,showing how much he loved his son. 

"Yeah I did..he needs a feminine touch if your going to bring him along." Trish smirked a little and would begin to make her way to the door before Michaels got up and slipped on his robe and walked her to the door. 

"Well I'll be seeing you around right?" Michaels looked to Trish as she lowered her shades down over her eyes. 

"Of course,I'm always around." Trish would grab the door just as Shawn did,the two locked eyes once more,this time Trish just avoided it again,and as the door opened she made her way down the hall to the elevator. 

Shawn would stare at her for as long as he could until she disappeared.He mumbled something to himself about wondering what he was doing to rub her the wrong way,to make her want to leave so quickly,so suddenly._It's because your married,can't you see that? _A voice in his head said,he tried to think but nothing seemingly worked,his thoughts about Trish would escape his mind as he would hear his phone ring,rushing back over inside the room,he shut the door after him before making his way to the phone,the highlighted keys read **Front Desk** so Shawn soon would pick up to see what was wrong,or what he was needed for,he was in store for a surprise. 

"Mr. Hickenbottom we sent a lady up to your room who says she is your wife. Ms. Rebecca Curci." The male voice would tell Shawn that his wife was on her way up. 

"Alright,thank you." Shawn would acknowledge the young man through the receiver of the phone. 

"You mean she is yo--" The voice would be cut off as Michaels hung up the phone as he would look to Cameron who was still sleeping soundly,Shawn began to flip through the channels on the TV. 

Trish was on her way down the elavator,but of course she had to forget her compact disk player in her hotel room,so as the elevator stopped at the first floor she would wait and witness as Mrs. Hickenbottom got in.She knew it was her by a photograph of Cameron and her Shawn had showed her when they went out to lunch.Rebecca was looking through her purse trying to find her cell phone so she could call Shawn to see what his room number was since she had misplaced that,as well as her own cell phone.Rebecca groaned and turned to Trish whom had her WWE Photo ID card underneath her cell phone.It showed a picture of herself,a bar code and her name underneath it all,Rebecca took it all she had in her to talk to this stranger as the elevator would stop on her floor,Rebecca would pull her back in the elevator and swallow hard,she was pretty nervous. 

"I'm sorry to have to do that,but can you tell me what room Mr. Hickenbottom is in?" Rebecca practically pleaded with the young woman before her who seemed quite alarmed. 

"Umm,I believe he's on the sixth floor and in room 212..." Her words trailed out,she would look at Rebecca through those black shades of her sunglasses,she could feel Rebecca's grip upon her arm growing as she could sense the wife of Shawn wondering how she knew this,why she knew this. 

"I have to be getting going.." Rebecca loosened her grip and would let the 'little lady' leave as she would press the buttons to go to the right floor.Trish would stand there on the outside the collect her thoughts. 

Stratus would then make her way down the hall as she would do this she would be grabbed from behind by her shoulder by her buddy Lisa.She nearly jumped out of her skin.Lisa was dressed in her own pair of work out clothes.With her bag over her own sholder,water in her other hand she took a sip of it slowly before looking to Trish who seemed pretty shaken up over something,the two girls made their way to Trish's hotel room,she dug out her key and slid it into the slit as she would await the green light and when that happened she would pull her key out and lower the handle as she would get inside Lisa would follow shortly behind her,the girls would converse while Trish would search for some compact disks for her compact disk player that she seemingly misplaced. 

"So what's bothering you Trish? You seemed shook up when I came up to you." Lisa helped her look around the hotel room for what she was looking for. 

"Ah' well it's nothing really..." Trish's words lingered more than usual as Lisa would look through some stuff and pull out that packet with Shawn's number on the top. 

"Come on you can..woah,you got Shawn's number?" Lisa would look at the packet and wave it around,as Trish would spin around waving it in her hands. 

"Uhmm..yeah..Vince wants us to work together.." Lisa giggled as Trish just seemed a little uneased by this whole thing as she would take the packet from Lisa as she had now gathered up her CDs and disk player. 

"Mmhmm! Is Trishy going to be a HBK's flame!?" Lisa would question as Trish just ignored it,the girls made their way back to the elevator and could hear screaming from the floor above them. 

"Damn..someone seems pissed,I wonder if it's Steph and Paul fighting." Lisa chuckled and joked,the girls would laugh as they both boarded the elevator just to go downstairs to go to the gym together. 

Meanwhile the girls were on their way to the gym,upstairs in the hotel room of Shawn Michaels a lot of arguing was going on right now.That was where the girls heard the screaming and yelling,thank goodness Steph had offered to take the little tyke out to McDonalds for some breakfest not to long ago.Rebecca was always the one who seemed to have a temper when things did not seem to go _her way._Perhaps she was a tad controlling,or maybe she wanted to have the best of her husband,and didn't want anyone else to have what she had,or what she did have for that matter,whatever the reason was it seemed that she was jealous. 

"Damnit Shawn..how does that girl know your hotel room number,where your staying,just about everything that I,your wife should know!" Rebecca stamered as she paced back and forth. 

"Your the first one I told,your forgot,hell you can't even find your cell phone.Why does she know my stuff? Because Vince wants us to work together,are you that pissed off that you can't be with me every waking moment,that I want to make my son proud?" Shawn laid there upon the ceiling as he would turn his head to look at Rebecca who was seemingly very mad at him for whatever reason. 

"God Shawn..you know your back isn't in that great condition,you know the slightese movement can reaggrivate it better than anyone I know." Rebecca started speaking calmly now as she looked to Shawn on the bed. 

"Rebecca..you told me when I became Born Again Christian to believe in God and he will guide you in what he feels is right,and that's exactly what I am doing." Shawn spoke calmly as well as Rebecca sat down next to him. 

"Didn't you hear what I just said Shawn..baby..?" Shawn was getting fustrated,he grabbed a pair of jeans and slid them on his lower half,took off his robe and replaced it with a white wifebeater along his upper torso,he kissed his cross as he grabbed those cowboy boots slipping them on he looked to Rebecca. 

"I heard exactly what you said and it seems like you don't want Cameron to be proud of his father..to see his father compete in the squared circle for the last time.." Shawn spoke with confidence in his voice as he grabbed his bag as he would then make his way to the door and simply walk out of his own hotel room. 

Rebecca sat there looking around,she noticed a picture next to his bedside of him and Cameron together,while on Cameron had a picture of Mommy and Daddy and himself on his side of the bed,she realized their past as a happy family was over,or so it seemed,she grabbed the packet of papers on Shawn's bed,she would read the top of the page which read: **Trish Stratus - XOXO 472-6219** and under it was what seemed to be a famous quote,**100% Stratusfaction Guaranteed**.Reading this threw her in a fit of rage as she tossed the packet nearly across the room as she would let out a scream of anger as she would soon let herself fall upon the sheets of the bed that was unmade,she lowered her head to the pillows and let streams of tears fall from those eyes of hers,she hadn't read the whole packet because it seemed she was too hurt that he had another womans' number,and it wasn't hers,Shawn was having an affair with Trish Stratus,at least Rebecca thought he was.... 


	4. Taking a friendship to a new level

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Thanks for all the review guys,I really appreicate it! I have had school lately,but I haven't gone simply because I feel quite burnt out,so I worked on some Chapters to this and kind of forgot to upload them,anywho,I hope you all enjoy them as much as I did writing them! Thanks again! **33****__**

**__- Bunny -**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She was tossed into the ring ropes,her back smacking against it like a rubberband against her back,she avoided the pain and shot back at Lisa who ran at her and simple extended her arm out and clotheslined Trish down.Laying there on the canvas,just staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like forever,that was until she got to her feet with the assistance of Lisa Marie Varon who just proceeded to look at her as if something was wrong,or that she had sensed that Trish didn't seem like herself. Lisa looked to Trish again and Trish immediatly spat out like she never had before,the girls were practicing their moves and Lisa just was staring at her awkwardly. 

"WHAT!?" Trish spat then ran a hand to place some of her blonde locks behind her ear that fell from her ponytail,she was hot and sweaty and it clearly showed as Lisa placed a hand on her sholder. 

"You okay Trish?You seem like something is bothering you?" Lisa looked deep into her friends' eyes in attempt to see her soul,see what she was thinking. 

"..Well it's Shawn..." Trish mumbled under her breath sensing that she could let it all out to Lisa. 

"..Did he hurt you Trish?" Lisa looked to her friend placing both her hands on Trish's sholders as she would look at her with a worried look of concern over her face. 

"No..No..he's too much of a gentleman to do that.." Trish would let her cheeks grow in crimson mass as she would reach her hands over her cheeks as she felt them grow with heat. 

"..Trish..you..Shawn.." Lisa would tilt her head to try and match her gaze with Trish's own. 

"No..I ..well..he's just so perfect Lisa,I can't have him that's what is eating at me.." Looking up as she spoke Trish let a single tear cascade down her angelic face. 

Lisa looked to her friend who 'let it all out' she couldn't help but wrap her arms around her petite friend and simply hug onto her giving her a reasurable smile that everything would be all right and would end up happening for the best no matter what would happen.Trish soon would pull away,sniffle and wipe away the few tears that she had as she would look to Lisa who suddenly made her smile as the girls would go back trying moves on the other,getting them down pat so they could perfect eachother.This time Trish grabbed Lisa and tucked her head underneath her arm as she would run towards the ring cables kipping up her feet to the top ring rope where those feet of hers would bounce off before she would bounce back and smash Lisa's face into the canvas.Lisa sold the move like Trish did when she did her moves,no less Lisa rolled over and looked to Trish a little chuckle. 

"Easy on the face girl..not so much fustration." Lisa joked with her friend as she rubbed her forehead. 

"Sorry about that,you know I can't help it.." Trish giggled as she looked to her friend with a grin. 

"Okay how about that Stratusphere?" Lisa looked to Trish who would nod slowly. 

Trish grabbed Lisa's hand within her own grasp as she would soon find herself reversing her friend with ease into the nearest turnbuckle that was diagonal to them both currently.Lisa's back smacked against the turnbuckle post with a thud,Trish would proceed to pounce her little ghetto girl walk over to Lisa and land some forearms into her face as she would then find herself flipping herself upside down and vertical as she would let her hands grasp hold of the bottom ring cable of the ring as she would be upside down she realized Shawn getting in the ring from the other side she fell back to her feet as if she forgot all about her move,Lisa looked as dumbfounded as Shawn did as he realized this,once more Trish would try the move again.This time Shawn made his way over to Trish,he saw her do this move dozens of times in practice before as he would grab her ankles while she was suspended vertically in the air as he would slowly speak to her in a calm rash tone. 

"Now wrap your ankles tightly around her neck,let Lisa do most the work when she is supposed to flip foward on the canvas." Shawn spoke slowly and soon backed away to watch the girls do their move successfully. 

"I'll let you two talk..." Lisa slowly rolled out of the ring as she went to find Steven who was busy talking away with Tommy who stood with his arms wrapped around his girl Amy,you know Amy Dumas. 

Looking up at Shawn into those piercing eyes of his she couldn't help but admire him,he always looked so good,whatever he was doing,she looked awful,hair was falling out from the sides while she possibly smelled too working up such a sweat with Lisa as they worked their moves for about fifteen minutes,that was until Shawn stopped by.She wanted to know why he was here,I mean he needed to work out his back,but he was in the ring with her right now,she just stood before him confused as she watched his mouth move but her head was blocking out everything he was saying as she just seemed to stare into his eyes,oh they screamed _I want you Trish._Or that was what she thought they did,she just blurted out interupting him at whatever he was on a roll saying. 

"What do you say we go backstage,get something to eat and discuss what Vince wants us to do." Trish looked to Shawn as his eyes practically lit up with glee,he nodded as Trish would take his hand with her own as she climbed through the ropes,Shawn followed and they walked up the ramp. 

"Trish I need to tell you something though.." Shawn looked to Trish who stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Shawn as she was a little worried,it showed clearly. 

"I'll tell you when we're alone.." Shawn would grin picking up Trish's hand within his own as he would stroke his fingers over her hands with a warm smile as Trish nodded. 

"Before RAW?" Trish looked to Shawn a little worried about what he was going to tell her,she didn't want him to hate her.She was just beginning to open up to him. 

"After..this way I can fix you dinner..I love cooking.." Shawn smiled offering a light smile to her,as they got backstage they noticed that everyone was pretty much out in the arena while production set up for Monday Night RAW. 

Trish and Shawn would both wander around the backstage area of the arena,holding hands they spoke their minds on what was on their minds,especially Shawn who had more than a mouthful to say about Rebecca and how they had a fight this morning.Shawn didn't say why but Trish knew it had to be she found his packet with her name and number on it,with a groan she looked down and looked at Shawn who hushed her silently with his lips letting his hands swipe those blonde strands that were falling out of her ponytail from excessive working,no less he would let his hands roam on the side of her face as their lips melted within the others they got quite into the kiss,letting their tongues have quite the battle of a war within the others mouth.Trish's back was agaianst the wall while Shawn gently leaned his body close to her own.They got caughht up in the heat of the moment,what after RAW be no different,what did Shawn want to tell Trish?Or did he already tell her with his actions?... 


	5. 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Thanks for all the review guys,I really appreicate it! I have had school lately,but I haven't gone simply because I feel quite burnt out,so I worked on some Chapters to this and kind of forgot to upload them,anywho,I hope you all enjoy them as much as I did writing them! Thanks again! **33****__**

**__- Bunny -**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

She was tossed into the ring ropes,her back smacking against it like a rubberband against her back,she avoided the pain and shot back at Lisa who ran at her and simple extended her arm out and clotheslined Trish down.Laying there on the canvas,just staring up at the ceiling for what seemed like forever,that was until she got to her feet with the assistance of Lisa Marie Varon who just proceeded to look at her as if something was wrong,or that she had sensed that Trish didn't seem like herself. Lisa looked to Trish again and Trish immediatly spat out like she never had before,the girls were practicing their moves and Lisa just was staring at her awkwardly. 

"WHAT!?" Trish spat then ran a hand to place some of her blonde locks behind her ear that fell from her ponytail,she was hot and sweaty and it clearly showed as Lisa placed a hand on her sholder. 

"You okay Trish?You seem like something is bothering you?" Lisa looked deep into her friends' eyes in attempt to see her soul,see what she was thinking. 

"..Well it's Shawn..." Trish mumbled under her breath sensing that she could let it all out to Lisa. 

"..Did he hurt you Trish?" Lisa looked to her friend placing both her hands on Trish's sholders as she would look at her with a worried look of concern over her face. 

"No..No..he's too much of a gentleman to do that.." Trish would let her cheeks grow in crimson mass as she would reach her hands over her cheeks as she felt them grow with heat. 

"..Trish..you..Shawn.." Lisa would tilt her head to try and match her gaze with Trish's own. 

"No..I ..well..he's just so perfect Lisa,I can't have him that's what is eating at me.." Looking up as she spoke Trish let a single tear cascade down her angelic face. 

Lisa looked to her friend who 'let it all out' she couldn't help but wrap her arms around her petite friend and simply hug onto her giving her a reasurable smile that everything would be all right and would end up happening for the best no matter what would happen.Trish soon would pull away,sniffle and wipe away the few tears that she had as she would look to Lisa who suddenly made her smile as the girls would go back trying moves on the other,getting them down pat so they could perfect eachother.This time Trish grabbed Lisa and tucked her head underneath her arm as she would run towards the ring cables kipping up her feet to the top ring rope where those feet of hers would bounce off before she would bounce back and smash Lisa's face into the canvas.Lisa sold the move like Trish did when she did her moves,no less Lisa rolled over and looked to Trish a little chuckle. 

"Easy on the face girl..not so much fustration." Lisa joked with her friend as she rubbed her forehead. 

"Sorry about that,you know I can't help it.." Trish giggled as she looked to her friend with a grin. 

"Okay how about that Stratusphere?" Lisa looked to Trish who would nod slowly. 

Trish grabbed Lisa's hand within her own grasp as she would soon find herself reversing her friend with ease into the nearest turnbuckle that was diagonal to them both currently.Lisa's back smacked against the turnbuckle post with a thud,Trish would proceed to pounce her little ghetto girl walk over to Lisa and land some forearms into her face as she would then find herself flipping herself upside down and vertical as she would let her hands grasp hold of the bottom ring cable of the ring as she would be upside down she realized Shawn getting in the ring from the other side she fell back to her feet as if she forgot all about her move,Lisa looked as dumbfounded as Shawn did as he realized this,once more Trish would try the move again.This time Shawn made his way over to Trish,he saw her do this move dozens of times in practice before as he would grab her ankles while she was suspended vertically in the air as he would slowly speak to her in a calm rash tone. 

"Now wrap your ankles tightly around her neck,let Lisa do most the work when she is supposed to flip foward on the canvas." Shawn spoke slowly and soon backed away to watch the girls do their move successfully. 

"I'll let you two talk..." Lisa slowly rolled out of the ring as she went to find Steven who was busy talking away with Tommy who stood with his arms wrapped around his girl Amy,you know Amy Dumas. 

Looking up at Shawn into those piercing eyes of his she couldn't help but admire him,he always looked so good,whatever he was doing,she looked awful,hair was falling out from the sides while she possibly smelled too working up such a sweat with Lisa as they worked their moves for about fifteen minutes,that was until Shawn stopped by.She wanted to know why he was here,I mean he needed to work out his back,but he was in the ring with her right now,she just stood before him confused as she watched his mouth move but her head was blocking out everything he was saying as she just seemed to stare into his eyes,oh they screamed _I want you Trish._Or that was what she thought they did,she just blurted out interupting him at whatever he was on a roll saying. 

"What do you say we go backstage,get something to eat and discuss what Vince wants us to do." Trish looked to Shawn as his eyes practically lit up with glee,he nodded as Trish would take his hand with her own as she climbed through the ropes,Shawn followed and they walked up the ramp. 

"Trish I need to tell you something though.." Shawn looked to Trish who stopped dead in her tracks and turned to face Shawn as she was a little worried,it showed clearly. 

"I'll tell you when we're alone.." Shawn would grin picking up Trish's hand within his own as he would stroke his fingers over her hands with a warm smile as Trish nodded. 

"Before RAW?" Trish looked to Shawn a little worried about what he was going to tell her,she didn't want him to hate her.She was just beginning to open up to him. 

"After..this way I can fix you dinner..I love cooking.." Shawn smiled offering a light smile to her,as they got backstage they noticed that everyone was pretty much out in the arena while production set up for Monday Night RAW. 

Trish and Shawn would both wander around the backstage area of the arena,holding hands they spoke their minds on what was on their minds,especially Shawn who had more than a mouthful to say about Rebecca and how they had a fight this morning.Shawn didn't say why but Trish knew it had to be she found his packet with her name and number on it,with a groan she looked down and looked at Shawn who hushed her silently with his lips letting his hands swipe those blonde strands that were falling out of her ponytail from excessive working,no less he would let his hands roam on the side of her face as their lips melted within the others they got quite into the kiss,letting their tongues have quite the battle of a war within the others mouth.Trish's back was agaianst the wall while Shawn gently leaned his body close to her own.They got caughht up in the heat of the moment,what after RAW be no different,what did Shawn want to tell Trish?Or did he already tell her with his actions?... 


	6. Having the company of one another

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ 

Wow,I posted my previous chapter last night and so far got two fabulous reviews! Thanks for supporting me in doing this story again as always it's appreciated that you like it. Now onto the chapter that you all have been waiting for and that I have been waiting to find the right moment to post! Thanks again for all those great reviews!You all truly keep me going! Writing makes me relieve the stress that is on me in school,so I appreciate all your kind words of encouragement as to writing this story.Thanks again! **33****__**

**__- Bunny -**

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

The night seemed to lag on forever.Shawn was backstage at RAW,yet not set to debut yet until the 3rd of June,where he would mark his place along with Scott and Kevin within the New World Order,sitting their on the leather sofa in the suite the guys had he would think back to when he was home waiting for that phone call that they wanted him back,that they wanted to use him again,Shawn nearly died of excitment,while Rebecca could not have been more torn apart.Trying to convince him otherwise,trying to tell him his back was in no shape at all to do much of anything,yet the will within Michaels powered him to get back into the swing of things.Ever since then Shawn has been 'hanging out' with Trish Stratus.The name of the bombshell on the papers McMahon gave Shawn to look over.Since that day where they had perhaps one of their biggest fights in their marriage Rebecca and Shawn had not spoke since.The day where Rebecca unleashed a fury upon The Showstopper,proceeding to scream and yelled at him for 'seeing another woman' when it was strictly business,if only she was more understanding he thought to himself as he let the thoughts linger in his head,more and more he began to feel as if it was **HIS** fault since he came back to the WWE,since meeting Trish,since he had not been home much anymore.Yet as much as he felt he was to blame the more he would point out to himself that Rebecca didn't want Cameron to see his father in pain,hurting or loosing a match to someone he called _Uncle _Paul.Shawn thought to himself as he remembered how understanding she was when '_they'_ were a happy average everyday family.He always believed she was supposed to understand what he wanted,she was the one who made him be a a Born Again Christian,yet she seemed more angry at him as days passed.Rebecca had taken Cameron home with her that day that they had fought.Cameron nor Rebecca saw much of Shawn anymore and to be frank it was tearing her to pieces.As well as Shawn who yearned to hug his boy. If he never saw Rebecca again,who **_was once_** the understanding woman he married it wouldn't bother him that much,as long as he had his son,his son had him that was all that mattered to him,maybe if things went well with Trish....his mind snapped out of it as he would look to Kevin who appeared to be waiting on Shawn to say something but when he didn't he sat down next to his buddy and turned his head to face Shawn. 

"Whatcha doin' your not yourself..your just out there..out there man in a daze." Kevin began to adjust his boots as he sat next to Shawn who seemed still out there in his own world. 

"I don't know man..my marriage with Becky is falling apart..I don't see Cam' anymore..it's just not the same ever since I met **_her_**..but I have been so happy around **_her_** Kev'.." Shawn looked to Kevin who seemed puzzled. 

"Trish Stratus right?..that her right?" Kevin questioned before lacing up his other boot before grabbing an nWo shirt from Scott who just walked into the room,Shawn just nodded slowly. 

"Yeah that's **_her_**.." Kevin would slip his arms through his black sleevless shirt with the nWo logo painted upon the front of the T-shirt in it's own special font.Shawn began to fool with his hair again. 

"Well ..tell **_her _**how you feel,sure your married,but we're all bound to make mistakes..hell look at Scott..." At this time Scott looked to Kevin and Shawn completely confused as he didn't know what they were talking about Shawn just nodded his head slowly. 

"Yeah man..guess your right.." Shawn nodded and proceeded to get up and make his way near the door as he would open it walking out,roaming around the backstage area asking anyone if they had seen Trish. 

Wandering the halls,thinking to himself over and over again about his failing marriage,but like Kevin said he would attempt to find Trish,talk to her before they had their dinner date for after this evening.They had to fly up to Toronto this evening after RAW in order to make it in time for the production meeting the following day although Trish never went to those unless her storyline was on the line.No less good ol' HBK proceeded to make his way through the back,people like Steph and Terri Runnels saying hi,he just nodded and waved.Furthering his way down the halls in search of the Toronto native.In the process he'd run into Jan the makeup lady for the divas,he was told Trish had just got back from the ring from her match where she'd be in her locker room showering getting ready to leave for the night.He knew she would be looking for him later in evening,due to the fact that Trish had offered for him to stay at her house while in Toronto the following week,of course Shawn accepted.Making his way to the locker room where Jan told him Trish was he would remove his hat,adjust his ponytail taking it out,putting it back in,taking it back out and putting it back in as she would soon place his hat back over his head as he made way to the door of her locker room,his hand diverting down to the door handle as he would push down on the door and pushing it open he found himself within the locker room that was neatly kept.Hearing the shower going Michaels would make his way to the leather sofa and he'd sit down and flip on the monitor seeing Paul on the screen as it was Main Event time as usual Paul was in the Main Event,he so wanted to be back in that ring but he knew Rebecca was right,his back was in a fragile state,he could re-injure himself,possibly even worse paralyze himself.But he wanted to take that chance,as he laid back he watched Paul and Rob go at it,back and forth,back and forth.Eventually his gaze from the monitor would switch to the door of the bathroom as the door opened steam would follow as would Trish who was wrapped up in a towel.One around her body and one on her head to sob up the wetness all over.She just stared at Shawn for what seemed an eternity before she could bring herself to say anything. 

"I'll be ready soon enough..thanks for stopping by..." She looked down at herself then to Shawn whom traded a little smile back to her and nodded while munching on a carrot stick in his hand. 

"Don't mention it,this way we can go to the airport together,and once we get to your house I'll cook you the best meal you ever had,trust me on that." Shawn smiled looking to her motioning to a bag next to him. 

"I got this for you,don't know if you like these kind of shirts,the girl who used to make my tights and what not made it for Rebecca but it doesn't fit her..." 

"Sure you don't want to keep it..?" Trish looked over at the bag and made her way next to Shawn sitting next to him as he would hand it over to her with a grin. 

"Go on open it up.." Trish took the bag into her lap as she opened it up and took out the white baby tee with the familar HBK logo'd heart with _'Mrs. Heartbreak Kid'_.Looking at it admiring it and everything about it,she leaned her face towards the side of his as she would kiss his cheek softly with those rosy lips of hers. 

"Thanks Shawn,it's so cute..yet I'm not your Mrs. I'll take it,it's just like the stuff I wear." Stratus would smile as Shawn turned his head to look at her with a smile of his own. 

"I'm glad you like it,now let's get you dressed so we can get out of here before the event is over,because you know how hectic it is.." Trish nodded and giggled as HBK said 'we' in helping her get dressed. 

Shawn would grab another carrot from her veggie tray that she had in her room,she would get up as well and proceed to take his hand guiding him to her suitcase,showing off many different outfits,Shawn would of course pick the more simple one of the many she showed him.Trish smiled watching him as he didn't seem to care if she was all glamoured up or not.That made her feel special,she could be herself around him and not be judged.No less she would travel back to the bathroom and shut the door after herself as she would change into those jeans that hung off her waist with a nice belt buckle as well as that new shirt that Shawn gave her,she opened the door so she could let the steam out.Shawn would tip toe in as if he didn't want to be noticed showing off his playful side as she would look to her and smile sneaking behind her as she was doing her hair placing it up into a high ponytail,taking some ribbion,red and white and tying it in her hair showing her Canadian pride.Shawn sat on the bathroom countertop as he watched her with intent as she would grab her hat and place it on her head.She took Shawn's hand within her own as she would grab her bag with her and proceed to zipping it back up as she did this she looked to him and questioned looking to him. 

"Where's your stuff?" Trish extended the handle of the roll able bag and dragged it behind on the wheels provided as they both made their way to the door,Shawn let Trish walk out first before he closed the door after them both. 

"With the boys,we arrived at the arena together this morning,and don't worry they don't hate you so you can come with me." Shawn chuckled as he looked to Trish who had erased her look of worry. 

Shawn and Trish proceeded to make their way through the halls,Vince had stopped to talk with the both of them to see if they had any ideas about their storyline.They both nodded and Vince advised they show to the next production meeting in Toronto,before RAW.They both nodded and Vince pat them both on the back and wished them safe traveling as they'd retreat to the nWo locker room,walking inside was like walking inside a mansion due to the very fact everything looked so exquisite and so expensive it amazed Trish no less,Trish was shy around Kevin and Scott and not to mention Sean.Paul Wight was someone she worked with in the past so it wasn't all that bad seeing him again,oddly Booker was no where to be seen,as Shawn was getting his things,Trish just stood in the doorway waiting to go home,waiting to go to her home in Toronto,she yearned to sleep in her own bed,and actually be fixed a delicious dinner by Shawn who had told her numerous times that he was a good cook throughout the day,no less once Shawn was done getting his thing in order the duo would begin to spend their night together,driving in a limosine to the airport where they would board their flight to Toronto.All the way Trish seemed to talk about how it was like growing up a little Canadian girl to Shawn,he sat and listened amazing by what she had to tell him.He also shared some of his own stories of being in the business,about his back injury,something he rarely discussed with anyone other than Rebecca and his doctors.Like Shawn,Trish listened amazed by this Icon and his path to success. He would read a passage or two from the bible from time to time which made Trish more of a believer,she remembered their first time together,him telling her to trust the Almighty Father..when they would get to Toronto it seemed like a long wait to get their luggage,their rental car.Just about everything they needed for the days ahead...but what would happen when they got to Trish's home?.. 


	7. The Flight To Toronto,Ontario

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hm,so I got a snow day the other day,so this gives me more time to work on this story that many of you found yourselves liking as as well as myself.I hope this is a chapter you all will enjoy as well as all the others,until the next chapter.Enjoy and once again thanks for the feedback guys! **33****__**

**__- Bunny -**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Of course the flight from RAW's next location,Toronto,Ontario.It was exhausting as exhausting could get.They both eventually got to Trish's home,even with countless times of Shawn making the wrong turn here or there,being as he was the one driving,but of course with every wrong turn it was matched with laughter and giggles and some corny sexually reference joke by Shawn that Trish simply shook her head at and laughed which made Shawn feel good.He hadn't felt this great since he was on the road regularly with Paul and Joanie during their era as Degeneration X. Around 2 am they had pulled into the driveway of Trish's Toronto home,it was so beautiful,so spacious through Shawn as he parked the rental car looking at the house in amazement,yet in the same respect it reminded him of the home he shared with Rebecca.Not letting memories ruin this time that he was spending with Trish since he had something to tell her he would divert his head to the side as he would look to Trish.The blonde beauty next to him in the passenger side of the car was sound asleep.Leaving their suitcases in the car he took the keys from the ignition as he would pocket them into his jeans as he would open the car door as he would find himself closing it after himself making his way to the passenger side of the car opening the door up he lean over Trish admiring her beauty he would lean down and kiss her forehead ever so lightly as he did this he'd proceed to unbucken the seat belt that was wrapped around her frame.He would hoist her into his arms as he would proceed to carry her like a baby as he did this he would feel the tightness in his back,but that didn't matter to him as he would lift her up he'd pull her out of the car in his arms.Once she was out of the car and in his arms he would proceed to lift up his foot against the door to slam the door shut.He would walk to the front door of her house and punching in a pass code that she had given him earlier in the night for her home.He would reach down and grab the handle of the door within his grasp as he held onto her as tightly as he could as they entered the home together,closing it shortly after it automatically locked and secured their safety within the home.The large foyer was neatly decorated which resembled her as a person. Photographs of her as a baby and her and her family were hung up all over the place,he glanced to that spiral staircase as he looked down to Trish who seemed to be slowly waking up as she was carried up the stairs by her _"Prince Charming" _No less Shawn made it to the top and looked around trying to figure out which of the many rooms was where she slept.He would realize the door with the little pillow door hanger read Patricia in a beautiful script font that he would notice had to be her room.The door was crept open just a little as he would use his shoulder in pushing the rest of the door open,making his way to the room that was neatly done with the black and white deco all about the room.Laying her down upon the bed he would look down to her and simply smiled at her as she slept.He would turn away to go back down the stairs and back out to the car to bring in the their luggage,all the while he didn't know that Trish had woke up,wondering a little how she got here she figured that Shawn had carried her up here and made her comfortable,all this made her smile with glee,she never knew someone could care for her as much as he did.Or at least she thought he cared,she rolled up to sit down on her bed as she would begin to undo those zipper up ankle length boots before she felt so relieved of the pressure they had been putting on her petite feet.She soon found herself standing up and unzipping her jeans as she'd proceed to undress herself and slip into the a crimson red teddy that had material so small it complimented her form so nicely.The material was see through and thus allowing it to be exposed her perky breasts,she was cold,perhaps a little too cold,she found herself quickly shoving her things into a hamper as she'd make her way to a fireplace that was in her bedroom,she would soon get herself making a fire like she often did before she went to bed when she was lucky enough to be home to do so,she looked to the door as she noticed Shawn coming in with their stuff,she couldn't help herself as she looked over to him and shot him a smile to come next to her,as he would she'd lay a kiss on his cheek.

"I want you to sleep in here tonight with me,it gets really warm in here,it's like no other place in the house,please Shawn.." Trish pleaded with him to spend the night with her as she looked deeply into his eyes.

"All right ..just this once..but since it's late breakfast will be what I am going to make you.." Both were crouched down by the fireplace that started crackling as Trish couldn't have been happier as she reached for him wrapping her arms around his neck and knocking him down not even realizing what she was doing she leaned ontop of him and began to kiss as him softly as Shawn of course smiled up at her smirking right back.

"Let me change,I am exhausted from driving from the airport to here,but thank you for your hospitality really appreciate it,your home is so nice,alot nicer than any hotel around these parts." Trish nodded and climbed gently off of him as she would extend a hand out in aiding him to his feet.

Shawn would reach and grab Trish's hand as this was a plot in his own,as he would take her hand he would get to his feet,but that was not before he would lean her in close to him whispering some things to her before leaning his lips into kissing her once more with their lips melting against their own blending in perfectly as they had shared a moment together.Trish of course smirked before pulling away from him in a more reluctant way then before,she admired his hair that was in that ponytail she slowly let her hand run across the side of his face admiring how much he meant ot her.That was until Shawn would take the first move in all this as he would run his hand along the curve of her breasts that could be seen through the teddy she was wearing,he'd lean forward and begin to kiss the side of her neck with such passion,such love that made her feel special like she never felt before,he'd soon guide her down to the bed on her back she looked up at him as she would smirk as he turned around to go change it seemed Trish wanted more of him as he would begin to lift off his hat at first placing it on a dresser,Trish got up and simply snuck behind him wrapping her hands around his waist as she admired him leaning her head against him with a little grin before Shawn spoke to retaliate to what she was doing.

"You be a good girl and wait for your Heartbreak Kid over there." Shawn would motion to the bed where Trish would whine like a little kid would who wanted candy,she had to play along to this.

"Do I have toooo?" Trish would whine out as she looked to him leaning up to gently place a kiss on his cheek as she let her fingers move around delicately near his thighs.

"Yes you naughty little girl you..." Shawn would grin looking to her hands leaning them up to his lips to where he would kiss them softly within his grasp as they came in contact wit his lips.

Trish would frown like a little bad girl would do as she lowered her head and made her way over to her bed where she simply sat down as she couldn't help but watch Shawn as he had previously took off his shoes and socks as he would make his way to his pants as he took those off she admired those boxers on his frame as she just looked to them trying to picture him without them.She had seen his Playgirl issue before but he was too much in person,so warm and hot,everything about him made her want to jump on him as she would soon find herself scrambling underneath the covers to keep herself warm,as she did this she would notice that as he pulled his shirt up and off his upper torso he made his way over to her as he would kneel down and kiss her forehead,as he would whisper to her with a slight snicker on his lips as he did that._You won't need these blankets..I'll keep you warm.._This made Trish peer up and snicker as she noticed that he was now by her bedside.He soon made his way around the bed to where he would sleep as he pulled down the covers and slid under,Trish turned around to look right at him as he did this,Shawn would look back at her letting his hand run down the side of her face.

"What is it you wanted to tell me over dinner...?" Shawn looked to Trish and smiled as she got closer to him with every move as Shawn held her close to him.

"That I love you Trish,that I love you more than I ever thought I could love someone.." Shawn smiled and leaned in close to her as he would press his lips against her cheek.

Trish was speechless as she could feel little tears run down her own face as she also felt them glow red,she never realized he loved her,though her mind was telling her all this time that he cared for her.Shawn would bring his fingers to her face to wipe away those tears that were streaming down her face.She was so happy as was Shawn that he finally told her how deeply he cared for her,pulling her close as he would hold her within his strong arms she felt safe,she felt like someone loved her for who she was at last she felt at peace that she didn't have to search any longer for that perfect man,she had found him,and he had found her.Trish would turn her head to look to Shawn deeply into his eyes in search for an answer to her question before proposing it.

"What about..you know.." Trish questioned looking to Shawn with a bit of worry in her eyes.

"It'll be all taken care of ..Trust me Trish.." Shawn spoke as he wrapped an arm along her trim waistline as he pulled her close to him holding her tightly made him feel safe,that he truly found the women of his dreams.Trish would find herself drifting off into a deep sleep as she would have her hand wrapped within Shawn's they had fallen asleep in eachothers arms like only two people who loved eachother would.


End file.
